gabanikifandomcom-20200214-history
Honeyduke
Honeyduke is one of the most sacred and most cultivated crop on the planet of Gaban. It has been grown and used by the people of Gaban for hundreds of millions of years. The Gainese culture worships the plant as do the Shinto whom depend on it for food and trade. It is also the most common and used drug on the planet. As a drug it is dried up and made into rolls known as Honeydew which is made in Gain as the largest thing manafactured by the Isbel-Gain and Co.It can also be dried up and chewed on. The drug use of the plant is forbidden in the United Kingdom. History The plant honeyduke is believed to be as old as the Magic tree itself and is the seedling of the Magic Tree. It can grow very fast and within a few hours can be harvested in the intense heat of the Gainese Lands. It is unkown how it came to be but it is reffered to in the story of creation to be the gift to the shinto people. They value it highly and depending on age and color it can be a very expensive product. It is used in salads and eaten as a substitute to meat during the off seasons of the great migrations. It is thought that the plant orriginated to the Region of the Central valley near the great volcanoes of Russia. It was introduced to Gain by Shinto Traders as far back as 3 billion B.J.P. Flavor The Flavor of the honeyduke varies on variety, color, odor, and the region were it was grown. Most taste like Sugar Grass and Sugar Weed. It is very sweet and savory which explains why it is so irresitable. It has nicattania which makes it highly addictive. The concentration of Nicattania makes the color of the plant different. Cultivation This crop is the highest cultivated plant on the planet and as such is pickled by millions of slaves across the planet. It is highly cultivated in California and in much of southern Russia. The Republic of Gain and California's economy heavily relies on the cultivation of the crop. Pepi Cola Pepi Cola is made by mixing water with Honeyduke leaves and Nicattania. Within a week after manafacture the mixture can be called alcholic and therefore non alcholic must be drunken within the first week of it's manafacture. The Drink is the most popular drink on the planet alongt's Hot Chocalate. It is aged in Magic Tree Barrels and has a high concentration of Nicattania. It is also considered a drug all in it's own. The Imperial Goverment highly regulates and inspects Pepi Cola for it's Nicattania Percentage and proof the minnimum required is 40% Proof and the highest proof allowed to be sold in bars is 500% Proof and they can reach higher levels depending on the plant and leaves choosen once again depending on the region were the honeyduke was manafactured. Although alcholic the taste is very sweet and fruity. Category:Gabanian Religion Athenian, Tellawowian, Gods, and Godesses Category:Shopping, Money, and Entertainment